In terminal devices, such as notebook PC, mobile PC and PDA, comprising a first casing provided with a keyboard portion and a second casing provided with a display portion, some use uniaxial hinges connecting the first casing and the second casing, such that both casings are openable/closable in an upward/downward direction; other terminal devices employ biaxial hinges comprising two axes, wherein the second casing is rotatable with regard to the first casing, after the former is opened 90 degrees relative to the latter. The biaxial hinge according to the invention, in contrast to the above-mentioned biaxial hinge, relates to the one which is so designed that a first casing and a second casing can be opened 180 degrees respectively in upward/downward direction, i.e. of 360 degrees in total.
Conventionally, a biaxial hinge of the above-mentioned structure, as disclosed in JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-063039, is known. The biaxial hinge according to the patent document is characterized in that a shaft attached to a first member (casing) and a further shaft attached to a second member (casing) are connected to each other via a joint arm, and that a friction torque generating means is provided on each shaft, and that a link arm is provided; however, the hinge is not so designed that the first member can be opened more than 180 degrees relative to the second member, nor that the first casing can be opened relative to the second casing with regularity.